Sea Dragon Slayer Magic
:If you're looking for the Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer magic that also involves the use of water, made by EverlastingDarkness, look here. Sea Dragon Slayer Magic (海の滅竜魔法 Umi no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to the element of water. Description Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, this type of magic allows the user to mimic the characteristics of Sea Dragons, allowing the user to incorporate water into their attacks, as well as immunity to water both natural and magical. This also grants the user immunity to the effects of water, such as "drowning" or "pressure", allowing the user to both breathe and travel through water with great ease. In its base form Sea Dragon Slayer Magic lacks raw striking power and strength, instead relying on fast and fluid movements to strike the opponent as many times as possible in the shortest amount of time with the least amount of energy used. In order to compensate, a user of Sea Dragon Slayer Magic is capable of changing the property of the water they use, much like Fire Dragon Slayer Magic can change its properties. In this case, a Sea Dragon Slayer is capable of altering the temperature of the water they use in their combat, allowing them to generate scalding hot water to burn their enemies or cold, dense water for greater impact. The effectiveness of this trait can be increased and amplified through the use of Heat Magic and Freeze Magic, allowing the use of boiling and frozen water, respectively. Like with other Dragon Slayer Magics, users of Sea Dragon Slayer are capable of eating their element (in this case, water) in order to heal and re-energize themselves. The effectiveness is dependent on the quality of the water devoured, and as such polluted or diluted waters have less effect than clean water, be it salt or fresh. This also means that the user cannot be healed by drinks with multiple components, such as alcohol or fruit drinks. However, the user can in fact heal themselves through water they themselves have generated, so long as said water is not generated directly through their Dragon Slayer Magic. Such an example would be generating ice with Freeze Magic, then melting it into water with Heat Magic. However, this is generally not a very efficient source of water in terms of magic power compared to the amount of water generated. While the name would indicate the use of Sea Dragon Slayer Magic involves salt water, on the contrary it uses pure water lacking minerals, thus making it an effective insulator against Lightning Magic instead of being weak to lightning like some would believe. This however, can be changed should conductive materials be mixed into the water mid-use. When used while the user is submerged in water, the range and power of a Sea Dragon Slayer's attacks is enhanced immensely, and can be drawn in or concentrated to increase the power of a Sea Dragon Slayer's spells. As a third-generation Dragon Slayer, Tsun learned his Dragon Slayer magic from a real dragon, then amplified it by having Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. In addition, Tsun has learned both Heat and Freeze Magic in order to further complement his magic. Spells Basic Spells *Sea Dragon's Roar *Sea Dragon's Pressure Fist *Sea Dragon's Tail *Sea Dragon's Crushing Fang *Sea Dragon's Whirlpool *Sea Dragon's Shredding Fin *Sea Dragon's Geyser *Sea Dragon's Brilliant Eye *Sea Dragon's Claw *Sea Dragon's Diving Horn *Sea Dragon's Leaping Talon *Sea Dragon's Slipstream *Sea Dragon's Shielding Wings *Ocean Drive Advanced Spells *Dragon Force *Pressure Crash *Riptide Blade *Leviathan Rage: Halberd Hydra *Leviathan Rage: Typhoon Lunge *Leviathan Rage: Kraken Rain *Leviathan Rage: Tsunami Soul Unique Spells *Sea Dragon's Concealing Mist *Sea Dragon's Frozen Lance Category:Kagimizu Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic